supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mark of Cain (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
The Mark of Cain or Mark as it is referred to is an infamous mark that grants the Bearer supernatural powers and abilities, including powering up the infamous weapon that Cain used to kill his brother, The First Blade, but in reality the Mark is actually a seal used to bind and lock the Darkness away. The Mark's true source of power comes from The Darkness. It was given to Lucifer as he would safeguard the Mark to keep The Darkness at bay, however The Darkness was capable of using her power and influence the Archangel. She began to corrupt Lucifer and augment his pride and jealously of humanity. Lucifer then rid himself of the Mark by passing it onto Cain, who began to suffer its effects by becoming blood lusted to kill any living creature. Eventually Cain committed suicide and was resurrected as a demon. For thousands of years Cain continued to wield the Mark and remove himself of The Darkness'es influence. The Mark of Cain has an opposite, The Triquetra, Powers and Abilities The Mark of Cain grants the user various powers and abilities, increasing their natural abilities to a higher degree. * Corruption: As the Mark gets its powers from The Darkness, the Darkness is capable of influencing the bearer by corrupting their morality. It was capable of corrupting an Archangel Lucifer, Cain, turning him into the World's First Murderer and kill thousands of people. No one is immune to the Mark's corruption, not even the pure-heart individuals can withstand its corruption. For Cain, he lived for a thousands of years, learning how to bypass its corruption and live a normal life without killing so they bearer can get by the corruption but it would take time. * Immortality: The Mark prevents the bearer from dying, due of needing to satisfy its need for killing so the bearer will never age or wither. If they die, the Mark will resurrect them. ** Self-Resurrection: The Mark cannot let the bearer die and will resurrect them many times as possible, however the person will be converted into a demonic being. * Angelic/Demonic/Magic Immunity: The Mark makes the bearer immune to angelic or demonic powers used on them, however depending on the level of natural power of the bearer, for someone that is human, they are immune to angel or demon powers of a Prince of Hell and below. They are immune to magic attacks, however powerful magic spells/rituals from a spell book of the Book of the Damned, then it can remove the Mark. * Mark Transfer: A person who bears the Mark can create a copy of the Mark onto another person. The Mark also prevents a person from removing it with their own power of removal. Cassandra attempted to remove the Mark from Dean but the Mark detected her attempts and tried to transfer itself by forcing as it latched onto her. It would've finished the job had Dean not pulled away in time, preventing the Mark from fully being place onto its new bearer. This is the reason why only Primordial beings and Primordial Level Magic can remove the Mark. Cassandra also commented that even without the Mark trying to move onto her, she felt nauseous and was being poisoned by the Mark. * Power Reflection: One of the Mark's defense against attackers is that anything that is powerful than the bearer, that can kill them, the Mark will automatically activate, summoning an invisible force/barrier and return the attack of the attacker by seven fold. The Mark will protect the bearer from any level of power, even powerful beings such as an Archangel Level Entity or higher except for Primordial Beings. This power can be activated willingly such as a person's caliber like Cain, whose mastered the powers of the Mark. ** Attack Reflection: The Mark will return all attacks by seven fold. For powerful punches, it will only severely harm the person. For Powerful attacks, the Mark will banish them and leave them severely in a weaken state of power. If a being that is capable of instant death attacks, the Mark will cause the user to die instantly of their own attack. * Super Strength: The Mark increases the bearer's physical strength to be capable of fending off against supernatural entities, including angels. For a human, they'd be strong as a Hell Knight. Anything above that will overwhelm them. For Cain he can match a Grigori, however they can still physically overwhelm him. Anything above a Grigori can still overwhelm him. * Telekinesis: The Bearer can move objects or beings. Limitations * Magic/Spell Removal: The Mark will protect the bearer from anything, even magic attacks, but powerful Magic/Spell Removals can remove the Mark. * Incompatibility with the Triquetra: The two marks are equals and exact opposites. The Mark is made up of negative energy and the Triquetra is made up of positive energy. When the two come together with one another, they cancel each other out and are destroyed. Both bearers of their respective Marks will lose any powers or abilities granted by the Marks. * Primordial Beings and Weapon: The only thing that the Mark of Cain cannot protect the bearer from are Primordial Entities such as God, Goddess, Death, Chaos, and The Darkness. The known weapon that can kill the bearer is Death's scythe. Known Bearer * Cain Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Fanon Objects Category:Spells & Rituals Category:Powerful Objects Category:Spells and Objects Category:Objects